


Five More Minutes

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: Tetsurou and Kei finding pockets of time for each other.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Five More Minutes

It’s not usual that Kuroo would wake up before Tsukishima does.

Especially these last couple of weeks, with the new season starting for Tsukki and more late nights in the lab for him than he could count.

But they make do. They would still find pockets of time to enjoy each other’s company and just be.

Brief phone calls after morning training. Random text messages here and there. Video calls at lunch, with elaborate stories about how it’s only 10:30 am, by gods, how is something already on fire, Kuroo-Senpai!?

But most of the time, it’s spent in the very bed they’re in at the moment.

Kuroo takes in the sight before him, bathe in the soft light of dawn, his eyes caress Tsukki from his hair to his face, from his neck to his collarbones just slightly visible under the covers they share.

He follows through with light brushes of his fingertips, delicately dusting Tsukki with his touch.

It never fails to take his breath away, seeing the beauty before him. Can’t believe how the heavens blessed him with this.

They stay like this for a little while longer, Tsukishima unaware of the love he’s being showered with and Kuroo smiling to himself, content to share the warmth with his lover.

Inevitably, the sound of Tsukki’s alarm pulled him back to the world. Kuroo watches Tsukki’s lashes flutter, long enough to touch his cheeks, as he slowly wakes up.

Tsukki hummed as he sees Kuroo, satisfied that it’s him he sees first thing. “Good morning, Tetsurou.”

“Good morning, Kei,” comes Kuroo’s reply, heart clenching at the small smile gracing his partner’s lips.

They stare at each other for a while, their smiles visibly growing as the seconds pass by, until they can no longer fight the pull of each other’s gravity, until their lips touch for the first time that day.

“Gotta get ready,” Tsukki says, hesitantly breaking the kiss.

“Hhmm, five more minutes, Kei,” Kuroo replies, pulling him even closer, “I’m not finished loving you.”

No longer immune to Kuroo’s pleading eyes, Tsukki closes the space between them once again, saying yes to five more minutes.

Until five turned into ten, then fifteen, then twenty, until Tsukki only has 30 minutes to get ready unlike the usual sixty.

“I would say sorry, but I’m really not,” Kuroo makes his way to the door where Tsukki’s tying his shoes, handing him a tumbler with freshly brewed coffee.

A smirk plays on Tsukki’s lips as he stands, he plants a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek and Kuroo can feel him smile as he whispers, “Worth it.”

Tsukki leaves in a light jog, Kuroo smiles at his coffee, heart light in spite of it.

It’s these pockets of time that make all of it worth it. _Soon_ , Kuroo thinks, _we’ll have more of these soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Jonas Brothers' song Five More Minutes yesterday and thought of KuroTsukki :">
> 
> Here's the link to the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0WxSQtLMCLcsAOhliamv5W).
> 
> Here's the link to the [thread fic](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1278114094420127744?s=20) in Twitter.


End file.
